


You're Mine

by chk0606



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ChenJi, M/M, i'll try to make it sweet, idk how to write comedy so its not funny, markhyuck, nomin, renjun is straight in this, this is my first fic here, wise renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chk0606/pseuds/chk0606
Summary: Mark Lee is the new guy who claims Donghyuck as his.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

The day was starting normally for Donghyuck, walking to school while having his airpods inside his ears blasting his fav music (Love Song - NCT 127). He sang along beautifully showing off his sweet vocals, making the locals turn to him and enjoying it.

What he didn't realize was a stone in front of him, which he carelessly kicked and fell forwards.

He was expecting to hit the ground face first but no, he was stopped midway. He felt arms around his waist.

He slowly opened his eyes and turned around.

"Phew, that was close. You should be careful." A guy with pretty eyes said. The guy slowly made Donghyuck stand straight.

"I- Uh- Well- Thankyouverymuch. I am sorry for the incovenience." Donghyuck stuttered still mesmerized by the charms of the unknown guy.

"No no it was okay. Good thing I saw you falling though, or else you would've broken that pretty face of yours." he chuckled. Donghyuck blushed a little bit. Did the guy just call him pretty? Oh god, this made Hyuck's heart flutter.

"By the way, you go to that school, right? I could use some help getting to the teachers' office." the guy pointed to the building that was not too far away from them.

"Oh! Yeah sure. Let's go, we might be late." Donghyuck snapped back to reality and continued his walk with the new guy trailing behind him.

"This is sudden but I love your voice. It's very sweet. I hope I can hear it again soon." the guy said. "I'm Mark by the way."

"T-Thank you. My name is Donghyuck, but my friends call me Haechan. You can call me either one."

"Donghyuck. I like that."

Donghyuck quickened his pace, not wanting Mark to see his cheeks tinted red because of the small compliments he received. Being gay did not help one bit, it made Hyuck even more nervous.

A few minutes later, the two boys entered school grounds. "So from here, you turn left and go straight. You'll see the teachers' office on your right." Donghyuck gave the directions and Mark listened.

"I guess I'll see you later? We will see each other again, right?"

"Um, maybe? I gotta go, Mark. Hope you have a great first day." Donghyuck patted Mark's back and walked away.

-

-

-

-

-

"You look like you're in a good mood today. Did something happen?" Renjun asked.

"Did you get a boyfriend?" Jaemin asked, currently cuddling with his own boyfriend, Jeno.

"Yes and no. But I met a nice guy earlier. He saved me from falling and called me pretty." Hyuck said as he settled down in his seat behind Renjun.

"A guy?? Was he cute? Sexy? Handsome?" Jaemin asked a little too enthusiastic about it.

"All of it! Gosh he was perfect! He had really beautiful eyes, he's tall too! And the best part was, he said my voice was sweet." Hyuck was all lovey-dovey now and his eyes were shining.

"Our Hyuckie is very happy." Jeno pointed out.

"But the thing is, what if he was just messing around? What if he was actually straight?" This scared Donghyuck the most. He hated himself that he was gay.

"Nah, no straight guys call another guy pretty. Trust me." Renjun said. Donghyuck believed in Renjun as his words were always true. Renjun was the one who helped Hyuck figure out his sexuality. No, Renjun did not kiss Hyuck to find out, he just asked some questions and preferences.

Soon the teacher entered the class but she brought someone else with her. It was Mark.

"Hi. I'm Mark Lee. I'm from Canada and will be living here from now on." He introduced himself. All the girls in the class started to whisper and squealed at Mark's cuteness. 

Without him realizing it himself, Hyuck was staring at the good-looking boy.

He didn't even realize that Mark had moved to find a seat.6

"Excuse me, Donghyuck, can I sit here?" a voice interrupted Hyuck's daydream.

"Huh? Oh, y- yes." Hyuck was embarrassed now. "Take a picture, it lasts longer." Mark whispered as he pulled out his notebook and stationery from his bag.

"What?"

"Shhh, class is starting."

-

-

-

-

-

The bell rang for lunch time.

Hyuck stretched a little in his seat and was about to lay his head on his desk.

"Donghyuck? Can you show me around?" Mark asked.

"Now?"

"Yes if you're not going to lunch."

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm really not that hungry. So, can you?" Mark had pleading eyes.

Hyuck being whipped for Mark, gave up his small nap to show the new boy around.

The two boys walked out of their classroom. Before Hyuck could go any further Mark stopped him and asked if they could go to the rooftop first.

"I want to see the view." said Mark. Hyuck was afraid of heights but did not want to disappoint the new boy so he showed the way.

On the rooftop, there was a bench at the far end. At a corner, there were a few boxes that could be used to stand on so one can look over the not-so-high wall. Mark walked over to the corner and stacked up some of the wooden boxes.

"Donghyuck, come on, the view is really breath-taking." Mark said, holding out his hands for Hyuck to take.

"I'm scared of heights, Mark." Hyuck confessed.

"Don't worry, I'll hold you tight." Mark smiled. 

Tempted to feel Mark's hand, he reached out and was quickly pulled up on to the wooden box. Hyuck immediately closed his eyes when he realized how high it was and that he was at the edge of the roof.

"Hey, don't worry. I've got you." Mark said as he moved his arms around Hyuck's waist. Unconsciously, Mark nuzzled against Hyuck's soft hair and the sweet smell entered his nose.

Feeling secured, Hyuck tried opening his eyes slowly, the view of his city appearing in front of him. It really was breath-taking. He felt a little braver now that he could stand a high place like this.

"Donghyuck, can I ask you something?" Mark asked as he was still holding Hyuck in his arms and Hyuck enjoying the view.

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"W-What?"

Without any warning, Mark turned Hyuck around and pulled his face closer until their lips touched. Hyuck's eyes went wide but soon returned the kiss.

It was the softest kiss Mark had ever experienced. No tongue, just a soft kiss. Hyuck then realized what was happening and quickly pulled away. "T-That was my first kiss..."

"Oh shit. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. I think if it's you, then it'll be okay..."

"Then can I kiss you again?" Hyuck nodded shyly and Mark reconnected their lips again.

The bell rang, causing Hyuck to pull away. "We- We should get back to class."

"We could skip," Mark said as he leaned in for another kiss. "It's your choice,"

Before their lips touched, Hyuck put his hands on Mark's chest, stopping the latter.

"Let's get back to class."

"Your face is red. Is that okay?"

"Sh- shut up. It's your fault." Hyuck covered his face with his hands.

"Just to let you know, you're mine now."

-

-

-

-

-

Should he tell his friends about what happened?

Hyuck looked over to his friends and Mark, who was getting along pretty well with his friends. Mark didn't seem like he wanted to tell his friends. Was it all just an imagination?

No, he clearly remembered Mark's soft lips on his. On the rooftop. 

So does this mean, they're a couple now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no plot to this...

"Yo Hyuck, you've been really quiet since yesterday, are you okay?" Renjun asked his best friend.

Donghyuck, who had his head on his desk just lightly shook his head. 

Honestly, he was just confused. Mark didn't officially declared them as a couple- yet. But what if Mark was just those playboys who goes around sticking their tongues in people?

'Maybe I should ask Jaemin..' though Hyuck.

"HEY MARKK GOOD MORNING!" screamed Jaemin. This made Donghyuck's heart beat a million times faster.

How should he greet Mark? Say hello?

"Good morning sunshine." Mark was the first to greet Donghyuck.

"G-Good morning Mark..."

"Oh, what's this? A nickname? Are you two dating?" Jaemin asked.

"LOL no. We're just friends and we've just met, right Donghyuck?" Mark asked.

"Oh.. yeah haha. It's just... a nickname."

So that's it. They were just friends. Did the kiss mean anything to Mark? Donghyuck clearly told him that it was his first kiss but Mark was acting like a jerk.

Donghyuck ignored the thoughts clouding in his mind and tried to focus in class. He was having trouble with one of the equations. He wanted to ask Renjun like he always does, but this time, Renjun was really focused and Hyuck did not want to disturb his friend.

"Having trouble?" Mark looked over at Hyuck. He noticed the younger male stuck on one questions for 5 minutes now.

"Here, you bring the x to the left side, then you can divide that with this." Mark explained to Hyuck, their faces a little too close to each other. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Hyuck said. He tried to focus.

"Are you thinking about the kiss?"

Abruptly, Hyuck stood up causing the whole class to turn their heads to him.

"Donghyuck? Is everything alright?" The teacher asked.

He stayed silent for a few seconds and proceeded to answer that he needed to go to the washroom.

After Hyuck left the classroom, Mark followed which confused the teacher but she allowed him to go anyway.

"Donghyuck! Wait!"

"Don't follow me!"

"Are you angry at me?" Mark pulled Hyuck's arm and stopped him. "Tell me, are you?"

Without answering Hyuck's eyes were watering. "You jerk... You stole my first kiss but acted like it was nothing at all!"

"Donghyuck.. I'm sorry. I panicked, I didn't mean to friendzone you like that. I was afraid to tell your friends. What if they don't like me being with you?" Mark explained the situation earlier that morning.

The tears rolled down, which made Mark even more panicked.

Without thinking, Mark leaned in and kissed Hyuck.

"Mark!" Hyuck pushed Mark away. "Is that all you think about? Kisses?" 

"No. I care about you. Everything. I want to know more about you. I did tell you you were mine now, right? So that means you're my boyfriend and nothing can stop me." Mark said. He suddenly pulled Hyuck to somewhere.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Shush"

Mark took Donghyuck to the rooftop.

"Mark, let go. I want to go back to class."

"No."

"Mark-"

Mark shut him up by kissing him. This time a little more aggressive.

"Mark what the hell? Go away!" Hyuck struggled to push Mark away but failed. The latter was stronger.

"I will prove to you that I do care about you *kiss* one, I love your singing voice, *kiss* two, you're beautiful, *kiss* three, I know we've only met but, you're amazingly cute." Mark stopped there and panted for oxygen.

Hyuck died of embarrassment.

"Hyuck, please breathe, I can't date someone who's dead."

"Give me a moment to think about it."

'Should I date him?' 'Yeah I should.'

"Have you made your mind?" Mark asked, eyes filled with hope.

"I don't know what made me interesting but yes. I'll try dating you."

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what i just wrote

**Author's Note:**

> hiii this is my first fic.. idk how this will turn out. thank you for spending time on this fic teehee i hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
